Ferrocatus
Thunder |ailments = Severe Thunderblight Stun Sparkwound |weaknesses = Water Fire Earth |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Ferrocatus is an artificial monster notable for its rocket launcher-like "wings", which it uses to shoot down anyone who would dare expose the dark secrets found within the Achirynce Prison. Physiology Ferrocatus has the build of a gorilla, having a bulky body, large, imposing arms, and a short pair of legs. However, it has some differences to set itself apart from them. Its body is primarily metallic brown, with some black parts appearing here and there, such as its hands, neck, and the non-armoured portions of its face. Its face, arms, torso, and legs are encased in sturdy, carapace-like armour, with the armour on the face, arms, torso, and legs being metallic brown with black markings, while the armour on the torso and joints is golden, with their "cores" being orange. On its head rests two large, gold, bull-like horns that surge with electricity. Its face resembles a demonic gorilla's at first glance, having small, purple eyes with black sclera, a large, flat nose, and a mouth filled with sharp fangs, and its head is metallic brown, with gold outlines along the eyes and lips. In addition, it has two large wings on its back that bear semblance to Dire Miralis's, resembling rocket launchers at first glance and having a large opening that fires electricity from them. These wings are metallic brown with gold outlines, and orange cores can be found on their sides. A larger orange core can be found on its chest. It is around the same height and length as the giant Rust Duramboros exclusive to 3U's DLC quests. Ecology Being an artificial creation, very little is known about how Ferrocatus would function in an ecosystem, but it is believed that it would be an apex predator, preying on many different monsters and only having other high-level monsters to contend with as competitors. Its body contains various cores that allow it to harness Thunder energy, and it releases this energy through its fangs, fists, feet, and the large, gun-like wings on its back. These wings fire spikes that contain electricity within them, impaling them on contact and causing them to spark with debilitating electric shocks. It is covered in a layer of tough, carapace-like armour that wards off cuts, impacts, and bullets, and the colouration of its armour was chosen to reflect its toughness. These attributes were all chosen to make it a formidable threat against anyone who would try to trespass into the Achyrince Prison and expose the protection racket running from within it. It is effective at both ranged and melee combat, crushing close-by foes with its massive fists and blasting them from afar with its rocket launcher-like wings, and is also quite fast for its size, being able to move at speeds of up to 30 mph, which is thanks to boosters on its soles. Behavior Ferrocatus is highly aggressive, attacking anything in its vicinity on sight. Abilities Ferrocatus exhibits a high level of prowess in melee and ranged combat, using powerful, electrically-enhanced blows and electric spikes fired from its wings to gain the advantage over hunters, and its armour is highly durable, allowing it to brush off brutal blows with ease. In addition, its spikes can lodge themselves into a target's body, electrocuting them until they are properly destroyed. Habitat Ferrocatus is only found in the Achirynce Prison, acting as a guard there. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 6,000 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 4,200 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 7,800 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 25 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 25 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Torso: 20 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 10 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Arms: 25 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 15 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Legs: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 10 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Wings: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 20 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Chest Core: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 25 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 10 (Aether) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★ *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Punch Combo Ferrocatus does a hook with one arm, then does an uppercut with its other arm. Both punches deal medium-high damage, with the uppercut knocking hunters into the air. Side Forearm Clubs Ferrocatus raises its arms into the air, then slams them before both sides of its body. This attack deals medium-high damage. Tackle Ferrocatus lunges at the hunter with its arms extended in an attempt to tackle them. This attack deals medium-high damage. Backhand Ferrocatus swats the hunter away with a backhand. This attack deals medium-high damage and sends the hunter flying across the area. Spinning Backfist Ferrocatus does a 360 degree spin with one arm extended outward, forming a fist with its hand. This attack deals medium-high damage. Back Kick Ferrocatus kicks at a hunter standing behind it with one leg. This attack deals medium damage. Double Axe Handle Ferrocatus clutches its hands together, then slams the ground before it, sending out a series of damaging rupture lines that make their way towards the hunter. The slam deals high damage while the rupture lines deal medium-high damage, and the slam has a 75% chance of inflicting Stun. Dempsey Roll Similar to Rajang, Ferrocatus does five hooks in a row while moving towards the hunter. Each hook deals high damage. Double Thunder Fang Similar to Lagiacrus, Ferrocatus electrifies its fangs, then snaps at the hunter twice in a row while lunging towards them. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Severe Thunderblight. Electric Head-butt Ferrocatus raises its head, electrifies its horns, then smashes it onto the hunter. This attack deals high damage and has a 75% chance of inflicting Stun. Bull Charge Ferrocatus electrifies its horns, then charges at the hunter on all fours before swinging its head upward. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Severe Thunderblight, and has a 75% chance of inflicting Stun. Grab and Slam Ferrocatus extend its arm to grab the hunter. If it succeeds, it will slam the hunter on the ground three times, dealing medium-high damage with each slam, then casually toss them away, which deals low-medium damage upon impact with the ground. Hunters who survive the toss will be inflicted with Stun. Thunder Clap Ferrocatus spreads its arms apart, electrifies them, then claps them together, releasing a loud, thunder-like sound. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Thunderblight. The sound acts like a roar and requires High-Grade Earplugs to negate. Charged Uppercut Ferrocatus stores electricity in one fist while standing in place, shifting its body to face the hunter while doing so, then unleashes a brutal uppercut. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Thunderblight and Stun. Thunder Beam Ferrocatus stores electricity in its mouth, then fires a large, sweeping beam. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Thunderblight. Before using the attack, it will move its body in the hunter's direction to increase its chances of hitting them. Spark Shot Ferrocatus fires six electric spikes from its wings, three from the left wing, and three from the right wing. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Sparkwound. It will turn to face the hunter while doing so to increase its chances of hitting them. Spark Rain Ferrocatus rears up, roars, and shoots a series of electric sparks into the air, which proceed to fall in randomized directions. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Sparkwound. The landing spots can be determined by looking at the ground; small, blue-white spots will appear where the spikes are due to land. Spark Blast Ferrocatus stores up power in its wings, then fires a pair of large, electric spikes from them. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Sparkwound. It will turn to face the hunter while doing so to increase its chances of hitting them. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZK4FmoFUijI&t=138s Weapons Great Sword Leizi's Shard --> Leizhi's Vengeance Sword and Shield Leigong's Chisel --> Leigong's Punishment Dual Blades Jiulu Chisels --> Jiulu Paragons Hammer Fengya Mace --> Fengya Enforcer Hunting Horn Leigong's Drum --> Leigong's Judgment Lance Yaoling Piercer --> Yaoling Bastion Gunlance Xingmeng Cannon --> Xingmeng Artillery Heavy Bowgun Zhener HMG --> Zhener Blitzkrieg Bow Leizi's Strongbow --> Leizi's Fury Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 310-635 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -15 *Water -20 *Thunder +15 *Ice +10 *Dragon +10 *Earth -15 *Wind +10 *Nature +10 *Aether +10 Skills: Spiked Protection, Attack Up (L), Negate Stun, Item Use Down G-Rank Defense: 530-740 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -15 *Water -20 *Thunder +15 *Ice +10 *Dragon +10 *Earth -15 *Wind +10 *Nature +10 *Aether +10 Skills: Spiked Protection, Attack Up (L), Negate Stun, Item Use Down Gunner High-Rank Defense: 155-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water -15 *Thunder +20 *Ice +15 *Dragon +15 *Earth -10 *Wind +15 *Nature +15 *Aether +15 Skills: Spiked Protection, Attack Up (L), Negate Stun, Item Use Down G-Rank Defense: 360-480 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water -15 *Thunder +20 *Ice +15 *Dragon +15 *Earth -10 *Wind +15 *Nature +15 *Aether +15 Skills: Spiked Protection, Attack Up (L), Negate Stun, Item Use Down Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable-Parts Head- The horns will break off. Torso- Cracks will appear in the armour. Arms x2- Cracks will appear in the armour, and the cores will become chipped. Legs x2- Cracks will appear in the armour, and the cores will become chipped. Wings x2- The cores will become chipped. Chest Core- The core will crack and lose its colouration. Quests WIP. Trivia * Ferrocatus was mainly inspired by Galleom, a boss from Super Smash Bros. Brawl: The Subspace Emissary, in terms of design and abilities. In terms of design, it was partially based on Yang Xiao Long, a character from RWBY. * Ferrocatus cannot become fatigued. * Breaking Ferrocatus's wings will reduce the number of spikes they can fire at once. * Ferrocatus's head, torso, and arms require Purple sharpness to hit without the hunter's weapons bouncing off, while its legs and wings require Blue Sharpness. Its chest core, the weakest part of its body, requires Green sharpness. * Ferrocatus's weapons are named after Chinese thunder gods. Category:Monster Creation Category:Unclassified Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Sparkwound Monster Category:Stun Monster